This invention was made under, or during, the course of a contract with the United States Department of Energy.
The conversion of coal, specifically by hydrogenation, results in valuable liquid hydrocarbons.
In the prior art of coal hydrogenation, extensive use was made of metal salts as a catalyst. Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,278, granted Jan. 6, 1970, suggests the use of compounds of certain metals as catalysts. Although these metal compounds, specifically chloride salts, successfully promoted the reaction, they also reacted corrosively with the equipment and apparatus. The problem sought to be alleviated by the prior art, was that of achieving the highest yield of the desirable hydrocarbons without the concommitant corrosion. Aldridge et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,867, granted Mar. 7, 1978, also suggests the use of metal salts as catalysts. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,428, granted June 28, 1977, recommends compounds of metals.
Coal hydrogenation has formerly been achieved in multi-step processes. Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,278 suggests grinding the coal as a precursor step in a two-step liquid slurry-extraction process. Nelson's process requires two steps because it does not apparently fully recognize the potential of mechanical energy in the hydrogenation of coal.
Now provided by the present invention is an improved method of hydrogenation of coal, which eliminates the need for the use of corrosive catalysts, while providing an improved yield of the desired liquid hydrocarbons in effectively a one-step process.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for the improved conversion of coal into liquid hydrocarbons.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for an improved yield of liquid hydrocarbons from the conversion of coal.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method for coal conversion as aforesaid, wherein the need for using corrosive hydrogenation catalysts is eliminated.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method for coal conversion as aforesaid, wherein it is achieved in one step.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method for coal conversion as aforesaid, wherein the need for a solvent hydrogen donor is eliminated.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method for coal conversion as aforesaid, wherein it is achievable under moderate condition of temperature and pressure.